Descendants
by iluvbacon POPO
Summary: After the tesseract incident the world has been in a peaceful state with no problems at all. But what happens when an evil force rises? Will the avengers be able to fight the monsters by themselves? Or will they have to call upon their Descendants? Rated T
1. Character Description

Character Description

**HEY GUS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON THIS SITE…. SO PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE. I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS BUT I DO OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT COPY. COPY RIGHT LAWS ARE IN PLACE! THANKS**

_Here is a basic description of all the characters that are going to be in my story. I will probably add to the list if the story goes on! Remember to review, follow and favourite!_

**APRIL **

Name: April Clovers

Nickname: Ape

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance:

Hair: Straight dirty brown hair, mid back length

Skin: slightly tan

Eyes: Clear blue

Height: 170cm OR 5'6

Weight: 50kg

Personality:

Sarcastic, witty, intelligent and fiercely protective of her brother and best friend, loves to play pranks, has a crush on Jaxon

Life:

Busy city of Drewvale, America

Parents: Mother and father separated and so lives with her twin brother and best friend in apartments to avoid her parents constant fighting.

Descendant of

Iron man

**Hunter**

Name: Hunter Clovers

Nickname: Hunt, Hunty

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance:

Hair: Straight dirty brown hair , fringe that flops over is eyes

Skin: slightly tan

Eyes: Clear blue

Height: 190cm OR 5'8

Weight: 60

Personality:

Sarcastic, he wise owl of the group, intelligent and fiercely protective of his twin sister April and best friend, loves to play pranks and usually comes up with them, quiet

Life:

Busy city of Drewvale, America

Parents: Mother and father separated and so lives with his twin sister and best friend in apartments to avoid his parents constant fighting.

Descendant of

Iron man

**Jaxon **

Name: Jaxon Harvey

Nickname: Jax

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance:

Hair: light blonde hair, swept across in a wave

Skin: slightly tan

Eyes: hazel

Height: 190cm OR 5'8

Weight: 62

Personality:

Immature, loud, intelligent, protective of his two best mates(twins) loves to play pranks, has a crush on April

Life:

Busy city of Drewvale, America

Parents: Mother and father separated and so lives with his two best mates in apartments to avoid his parents constant fighting.

Descendant of

Thor

**Skylar**

Name: Skylar Davidson

Nickname: Skye

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance:

Hair: blonde

Skin: slightly tan

Eyes: hazel

Height: 180cm

Weight: 60kg

Personality:

Quiet, authoritative, intelligent, loves to dance and swim

Life:

Quiet country town in Alabama

Parents: Mother and father work as accountants and work long shifts so she dosent see them much and spends most of her time either practicing her dancing or studying.

Descendant of

Captain America

**Tyler**

Name: Tyler Williams

Nickname: Ty

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance:

Hair: straight dark brown hair

Skin: slightly tan

Eyes: brown

Height: 170cm

Weight: 65kg

Personality:

Quiet, calm, respectful, does weightlifting and is intelligent, interested in chemistry and biology-hoping to get into Harvard, popular

Life:

Lives in Miami- likes boxing and weight lifting. Is a kind of loner at school. Very bright kid.

Descendant of Hulk

**Summer **

Name: Summer Barton

Nickname: Sum

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance:

Hair: fiery red hair

Skin: slightly tan

Eyes: brown

Height: 150m

Weight: 60

Personality:

Loud, friendly, slightly over bearing, protective of the people she loves, outgoing

Life:

Lives in LA, dead mother and hardworking loving father, gets good grades, hidden drawing talent

Descendant of clint and Natashs


	2. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is the prologue, so forgive me for it being short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Pepper was casually sitting on one of the many balconies of Stark towers and enjoying a glass of wine whilst gazing up at the starry night. This was her favourite time of day. It was so peaceful and gave her time to relax after a stressful day of managing Stark Industries. Star gazing was a secret pastime of hers. She loved the watching the stars twinkle gently above her as if protecting her from the great dangers of the undiscovered galaxies. After finishing her wine she got out her star gazing equipment and flipped to a new page in her star journal. She kept all kinds of constellations and messages she decoded from the stars. She had already saved New York one time from a minor explosion disaster through the warning given by the stars. This was another reason she liked them. Even when all was lost she knew that the stars would always be there for her. She sat down and looked up at the twinkling sky. She recognised one of his favourite constellations _The Great Dipper_ and one of her most recent discoveries a tiny speck of a far of galaxy. She found this particular galaxy 2 weeks ago by accident while hitting the zoom button on her telescope a few too many times. She made up her mind to ask Tony if she could take some time off minding the industry and conduct some research on the nearby galaxies. Although he may have more self-importance than what's good for him….. She loved him. He has been through so much and she knew she would always be there for him. Now she just needed to convince _him _of this.

She blinked a couple of times and realised she had been day dreaming. She resumed her star gazing and found some unusual alignments. She looked up puzzled and realised this was another message. She frantically fumbled around for is decoding book in the pale moonlight. Once she found it she quickly flipped to her handmade stardecoding guide. After a few minutes of copying down the star alignment into her book she sat down and began decoding the message. After about an hour she had the message. It read, -MUST-ASSEMBLE-THE-AVE NGERS-TO-SAVE-THE-UNIVERSE. BUT-THIS WILL-NOT–BE-ENOUGH. SEEK-THE-ASSISTANCE-OF-THE-AVENGERS-DESCENDANTS. THEY-ARE-THE-KEY-TO-YOUR-SUCCESS. YOU-DO-NOT-HAVE-MUCH-TIME. She had to read it a couple of times for it to register in her mind. The words jumped out at her - great danger. Now there was a problem with that phrase. Firstly the avengers haven't assembled in nearly a millennia. The last time they were seen together was the tesseract incident and that almost ended catastrophically. How were the going to do it again when perhaps the world was at stake? Secondly the avengers' descendants were supposed to assist in this mission. Descendants? Even if they were to _have _descendants how were we supposed to get them? Would there be an alternate universe? Maybe they lived on that galaxy she discovered? Thoughts were flying through her mind faster than she could comprehend. She let out a deep breath. This information must be delivered to Tony as soon as possible. She gathered all her instruments and ran to see Tony.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"HUNTER, JAXON AND APRIL TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW" yelled Ms Parkinson shaking her fist. She actually looked like an old man who you would see asking little kids to get of his lawn, with her old grey sweater and tight bun at the nape of her neck, thought April. Everyone snickered and 's face turned a bright shade of red. "I said that aloud didn't I.." she muttered. "Yup, nice one,'' her brother Hunter murmured back. Ms Parkinson opened her mouth, no doubt about to give them another lecture about respect and courtesy so the kids ran out of the classroom leaving Ms Parkinson gaping like a goldfish behind them.

They made their way slowly to the principal's office. They weren't scared of the principal. They were actually on a first name basis.

"'Sup Ted!", said Hunter casually as they strolled in a crashed onto the plush sofa in the Principals office. The principal let out a sigh.

"It's Principal Haynes to you" he said.

"Right…" said Hunter.

"So kids.. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing much", Started Jaxon but after sharing a glance with April and remembering the look on Ms Parkinson's face when she fell of her chair, set him of laughing which made April and Hunter begin laughing as well.

"Guys"…. The principal began attempting to look strict but failing miserably as he tried to contain his smile.

"We just loosened some bolts on her chair.. No biggie!", April said trying to contain her giggles.

"You can't keep doing this kids.. And after the incident with the mushrooms you should be ashamed!"

"Yeah, yeah.. Said Hunter, "so do we go back to class?".

"Yes," Principal Haynes said sighing. "Try not to get into any more trouble?"

"No promises! Talk to 'ya later Ted!" yelled Jaxon as the three made their way to their Modern History class.

_In modern history_

"Ok guys, today you will be receiving your semester assignment," said Ms Dewar. A collective groan echoed around the classroom. "This report makes up 75% of your semester report so I expect every one put a lot of effort into this assignment. After choosing a topic in relation to our recent study on the Avengers, you will be writing are report and submitting a multi modal presentation with it. You will be collecting information from a reliable source, preferably from the library or museum and will use these sources to create your multimodal presentation. I understand that this is a large task so you will be working in groups of three to create the presentation. The report however must be individually done. Get to work!" Everyone immediately shifted into groups of three including April, Hunter and Jaxon. They were all best friends from birth and were rarely separated. Hunter and April were twins and fiercely protective of one another unlike most siblings. Jaxon was a best friend of the twins being their next door neighbour. Together the three were the trouble makers of the school Riverdale High, which was situated in the busy town of Drewvale.

"Ok guys… what are we doing?" April began.

"Lets do… the Tesseract incident and when the Avengers saved the world", said Jaxon. Despite the three being the troublemakers of Riverdale they usually avoid severe punishments due to their immaculate grades. All of them were straight A students. They all had the utmost respect for the Avengers and had posters of them in all of their rooms. "Cool, so we'll meet up at our house around 4.30, go to the Museum, collect info and finish up Ben and Jerry's? said Hunter.

"Sounds good," said April just as the bell rang. "Well, 'don't know 'bout you guys but I've got egotistical idiots who come late on your date to prank… so laters!" She blew them both a kiss, smirked and walked out of the classroom with a bounce in her step. The two boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Wanna ditch Trig and go to Macca's? asked Jaxon.

"Sure bro, lets take my car!"

_After school at the twins' house_

"Come on guys, the sooner we start the sooner we go to get ice cream" said Hunter. April and Jaxon ran out of the house screaming at each other. Hunter sighed. He should get paid for making sure they don't kill each other. After going through the same process he went through a thousand times a day of breaking them apart Hunter drove them all to the museum. As soon as they got there the trio rushed through the marble tunnels to the large avengers section of the museum. They all knew the museum grounds like the back of their hands as this was the place they all came to when home life was tough. Their parents were all separated and they used to come here and take refuge in the old and moth eaten yet comfy couches of the museum and fill their brains with the wonderful, inspiring and sometimes stupid acts that their ancestors carried out. The Avengers section was at the back so they had to walk quite a bit to get there. They smiled at the museum curator who they had become friendly with over their many visits to the place and sat down at one of the old wooden tables. They split up and went around looking for books that they thought useful. Once they had finished they all sat down and did some individual study.

April went off in search of books and placards about the black widow. She was April's favourite member of the avengers. With her slick black costume and no nonsense attitude, April aspired to be just like Natasha. Jaxon went to look for books about Thor, who was his favourite member of the Avengers. The great demi god's power awed him and he desired to be just like him. Hunter searched for books about Tony Stark. The man's intelligent and wit was very similar to his which is one of the reasons that iron man was his favourite. After gathering all the information they needed they decided to leave. After thanking the museum curator they started towards Hunter's car. "So I was thinking Chinese take-out of dinner?" asked Hunter, but he was met by silence. This was a rare occurrence and he turned around. He saw two men in black coats holding his sister and best mate. "Hey!" he yelled at started to run toward them but then he felt a sharp sting is his neck and all went black.


End file.
